L'impossible amour ou l'amour impossible
by Colonel Beta
Summary: Harry et Drago tombent amoureux pendant leur septième année. Mais Harry refuse de suivre Drago du côté obscure. Devenu membre de l’ordre du phoenix, Harry se rend compte de son erreur et tente de la réparer.


**Auteur **: Colonel Beta (qui a enfin mis sa bio en ligne)

**Titre ****:** L'amour impossible ou l'impossible amour (logiquement One – Shot)

**E mail **: colonel_beta@hotmail.com

**Disclamer******: Bien que je les utilisent pour mon plus grand plaisir, les personnages pour mon plus grand malheur ne m'appartiennent pas. 

**Couples ****:**Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy (suggéré)

**Résum **: Harry et Drago tombent amoureux pendant leur septième année. Mais Harry refuse de suivre Drago du côté obscure. Devenu membre de l'ordre du phoenix, Harry se rend compte de son erreur et tente de la réparer.****

**Attention **: Cette fic est un slash !!! 

**Message de l****'****auteur ; **

         Cette fic est censée être un one – shot mais si elle plaît, il se pourrait bien que j'écrive une suite. Qui sait ? 

         En tous les cas bonne lecture et envoyez moi pleins de reviews !!!

Bye

Colonel Beta

L'amour impossible ou l'impossible amour

*** POV DE HARRY POTTER ***

            Je viens juste de quitter une réunion de l'ordre. Et, une fois encore, nous passâmes une séance à compter les morts. Depuis deux ans, le nombre de nos compagnons a été divisé par quatre. Sirius Black n'a en réalité était que le premier d'une longue liste de nom. Après lui, ce fut au tour d'Arthur Wealey de disparaître, puis vint Minerva Mc Gonagall et le dernier en date n'est autre que mon ami de toujours Ronald Weasley. Celui – ci a donné sa vie pour protéger la fuite d'Hermione. 

            Cette mort de plus m'a fait prendre conscience de l'absurdité de la guerre. A quoi bon se battre si seule la mort nous attend au bout du chemin? A quoi bon lever son glaive lorsque c'est le bras armé de la mort qui joute avec vous ? A quoi bon s'opposer à ce qui doit être ? Il est écrit dans le grand livre du destin que Lord Voldemort régnera sur la Terre comme sur les ténèbres. Aujourd'hui, les ténèbres lui obéissent déjà. L'ensemble des démons s'étant soumis à sa surpuissance. Pourquoi, nous, frêles et faibles humains, nous opposerions nous à l'ordre naturel des choses ? IL ne peut en être autrement. 

            Que faire dans ces conditions ? Rendre les armes ? Non, cela est impossible puisque Albus Dumbledore, sorcier le plus respecté de la communauté, s'y refuse et appelle l'ensemble des sorciers à se rebeller. Pourtant, la surpuissance de Lord Voldemort renversa dans un futur proche ou éloigné l'équilibre des forces et vaincra tous ses opposants dans un bain de sang. Mais, combien de personnes devront offrir le sacrifice de leur vie pour qu'enfin cesse cette cruelle guerre ?

            Je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus voir ces listes de noms de personnes mortes au combat. Je ne veux plus devoir aller reconnaître les corps brisé de ceux qui ont péri sous la torture. Je ne veux plus voir les larmes de ces enfants qui pleurent leurs parents tués pour été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je ne veux plus voir ces Juliette rejoindre dans l'au delà leur Roméo qui a offert sa fougue et son courage à un ordre qui l'a trahi et qui ne li a offert que la mort.

            Mais qu'y suis – je pour penser cela ? Par le passé, je me définissais comme "juste Harry" mais aujourd'hui sous les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore, je suis obligé de me définir comme celui qui vaincra le Dark Lord. Je ne veux plus de cette responsabilité. Je veux que la guerre cesse. Et, pour cela, l'un des belligérants doit disparaître. L'Ordre du Phoenix et ses partisans sont de plus n plus faible alors ils doivent disparaître pour que la félicité arrive. IL ne peut plus en être autrement.

            Je mets mes derniers effets personnels dans ma valise. J'enfile ma cape, j'éteints la lumière et je quitte ma chambre du 8 square Grimmauld. Je n'y reviendrai probablement jamais. Je lance un réducto et place ma valise dans ma poche afin que personne ne puisse se douter de quelque chose. Je descends les escaliers et j'entrouvre la porte lorsque Rogue m'oblige à refermer la porte et à me retourner. 

- "Où allez – vous Potter ?" cracha – t – il tel du venin

- "Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas Rogue, et, sauf si bien sûr vous souhaitez perdre votre bras, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller que de le retirer de mon épaule" dis – je sans une once de sentiments dans la voix

- "Vous resterez ici c'est moi qui vous le dit" répliqua – t- il 

      Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir ce qui se passait. En l'espace d'un instant, 'j'avais ma baguette en main et je prononçai "Aciatus". Immédiatement, un filet d'acide commença à couler le long du bras de Rogue qui commençait à fondre littéralement. Ce lui – ci poussait des hurlements inhumains.

- "Personne ne m'empêchera d'allez où je souhaite. Et certainement pas vous Rogue" commentai – je

- "La magie noire n'est pas une solution Potter " dit – il avant de s'évanouir à cause de la douleur

      Je ré - ouvris la porte et je quittai le siège de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

      Je errai tel une âme en peine dans les abîmes de Londres. Enfin, errer n'est pas vraiment le mot. J'avais un but, trouver un mangemort. Mais, cela revenait à essayer d'attraper un courant d'air. Pourtant, je ne désespérai pas. Je savais bien que tôt ou tard l'un d'eux ferrait irruption dans l'allée des embrumes et adviendrai ce qui devait advenir.

      Pourtant, au bout de plus de t rois heures de recherches infructueuses, le plus inattendu d'entre eux pointa le bout de son nez. Tel un monarque, un air supérieur transpirant par l'ensemble des ports de sa peau, Lucius Mafoy, mangemort de renommé mondiale et bras droit du terrible Dark Lord transplane. 

      Lorsqu'il me vit ainsi adossé à un réverbère à attendre, je ne sais quoi, celui sourit tout en dégainait sa baguette

- "On est perdu, Potter "me lança – t – il avec un air narquois

            Je lui tendis ma baguette dont il s'empressa de s'en emparer.

- "Non, désormais j'ai retrouvé mon chemin" dis –je simplement

- "Et que dois – faire Potter ? Vous tuez sur le champ et me faire par la même occasion bien voir par le Dark Lord ?" m'interrogea t – il avec son air supérieur

- "Non, conduisez moi simplement à **_lui_**. **_Il _**en sera très satisfait" répondis je simplement

- "Vous me demandez de vous obéir Potter ?" me demanda – t – il avec un air de dégoût clairement affiché sur son visage

- "Non, mais **_lui_** il vous ordonne de lui obéir" lui révélai – je

            Ma cicatrice me faisait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je baissai mes barrières mentales afin de permettre à mon pire ennemi de lire mes pensées. Le lien que Dumbledore avait demandé de bloquer était progressivement en train de se reconstruire. Et, le pont entre nos deux esprits était si proche d'être totalement rétablis que je l'entendis me dire "Je vous attends Potter" Lucius Malfoy obéit et me conduisit au siège des mangemorts

            Lucius Malfoy me fit transplaner dans les appartements même du Dark Lord. Celui – ci était assis dans un immense fauteuil placé à côté d'une cheminée. Voldemort nous tournait le dos, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il me considérait comme un véritable ennemi. Sans aucun ordre ne lui soit donné, Lucius Malfoy me rendit ma baguette et quitta la pièce me laissa seul avec le maître des ténèbres.

- "Pourquoi es – tu venu jusqu'à moi, jeune Potter ?" me demanda – t – il sans même quitter des yeux le ballet des flammes

- "Pour vous servir Maître" me sentis – je obliger de dire

- "Vraiment, c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment ?" me questionna – t – il avec surprise

- "Oui, c'est ce que je veux, vous servir afin que cette guerre prenne fin" confessai- je

- "Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que seul les forces des ténèbres vaincraient et que l'Ordre du Phoenix serait appelé tôt ou tard à disparaître. Mais, avant qu'il disparaisse tu as compris que son existence provoquait des dizaines de morts. Et, tu veux que cela cesse. C'est bien cela ?" m'interrogea t – il

- "Oui, c'est cela que je veux" dis- je

- "Mais, que veux tu d'autres ?" lança t- il

- "Mais de quoi voulez – vous parlez ?" lui demandai- je

- "Je veux parler de ce que tu caches au fond de ton âme et qui te ronge. Parle – moi en, cela te libérera

            Poussé par cet appel à la confession d'une oreille attentive, je me mis dire ce qui au fond de mon être me blessait de plus en plus chaque jour : mon amour pour le plus terrible de ses mangemorts : Drago Lucius Malfoy. Je lui racontai comment j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Je lui révélai aussi nos nombreuses escapades amoureuses lorsque nous étions tous les deux encore à Poudlard. Et, je lui confessai enfin mon déchirement lorsque Drago me proposa de le rejoindre avant que d'avoir le temps de lui demander de me rejoindre. IL semblait me comprendre et vouloir m'aider. Et, au vu des différentes raisons qui me poussaient à le rejoindre, il accepta mon adhésion.

            Mais, je n'eus pas le temps de me poser des dizaines de questions. IL m'emmena devant ses mangemorts immédiatement et m'apposa sa marque. Mais, il ne fit pas moi un mangemort comme les autres. Il fit de moi son premier mangemorts, c'est à dire, son successeur potentiel s'il venait à disparaître. La plupart d'entre eux furent surpris mais  lorsqu'ils comprirent l'intérêt stratégique de m'avoir à leur côté, ils m'acceptèrent.

            Lorsque je demandai où se trouvait Drago, la plupart des mangemorts semblaient embêtés. Alors, je posais directement la question à son père qui me révéla ses craintes. Drago avait près de 13 heures de retard, et, il craignait qu'il soit passé à l'ennemi. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, Lucius se mit à rire cyniquement. Moi, je sentis mon être se briser et mes armes commencèrent à couler dans les sillons humides de mes joues.

            Moi qui avais quitté l'Ordre du Phoenix uniquement pour retrouver mon amour, je me retrouve à nouveau seul et séparé de lui. Pourquoi a – t – il fallu que tu fasses la même chose que moi le même jour que moi ? Pourquoi ? Moi qui croyais que nous pourrions à nouveau être unis du même côté de la ligne me voilà servi. J'ai aujourd'hui juré fidélité à un homme pour avoir le droit de t'aimer et de t'être fidèle. Mais, en faisant cela, je n'ai fait que m'éloigner de toi. Désormais, nous sommes de nouveau ennemi et nous devrons nus battre l'un contre l'autre. Et, l'un de nous deux mourra forcément. Or, tu sais que si je meurs Voldemort aura la vie éternelle comme la prophétie nous l'a appris, tu te sacrifieras. Et, en te sacrifiant, tu me blesseras encore un peu plus. ET,  mon coeur ne sera plus que glace. 

                                     Drago, pourquoi as – tu fait cela ? Etions – nous destinés à nous haïr et à être ennemi pour avoir le droit de s'aimer ? Etions – nous destinés à mourir de la main de l'autre pour avoir le droit de ne pas être séparé ?

OWARI 

**Bon, bein, si vous coulez une suite ou simplement me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, n****'****oubliez pas de ma laisser une review !**


End file.
